There are in the prior art several types of portable vise, applicant however is unaware of any prior portable vise which can be clamped securely either on a horizontal or a vertical support and which is capable to accomodate pipes as well as plates and which can be accurately leveled on the support even though the support may not be truly level.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide a versatile and simple vise which can be quickly clamped either on a horizontal or vertical support and which can receive and securely hold in position a pipe at right angles to the support and which will positively resist turning of the pipe or the like in either direction, and which can be easily converted also for holding plates.